Because of You
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: PG13 for language AU short story about Anzu being homeless with no one. Jounouchi meets her and they chat and he shares his food...onesided AnzuxJounouchi ONESHOT COMPLETE!


Because of You

ONE-SHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

_Is this real?_

_Am I really here? _

_Is this really how my life turned out?_

In the streets of Domino winter had taken over. It was freezing. Because of that, no one dared to go out. Every winter was just like the previous one; dark, gloomy and foggy. All day and all night. Many thought it was very depressing, others thought it was just boring.

While the people who owned houses tired their best to stay warm, people outside, homeless people, attempted to build fires, but there was no luck.

_I am hungry_

_I am tired_

_I am cold_

_I am lonely_

_I am scared_

_I am alone_

A teenage girl sat on the floor hugging herself in an alley way alone in the outside cold. She was wearing a hat, jacket, mittens, a scarf, a skirt that was just a bit above her knees, knee high socks and shoes that were muddy. Her clothes were easily spotted as worn out, but she didn't care. Even though they didn't keep her warm, she was glad she at least had something.

She would just stare at the streets, hoping someone would come along to help her. Someone she knew, or anyone. The way she thought of it was that either someone came to save her, or she would just freeze to death.

To her it seemed like she was just going to die. She had no hope left.

"Oh Anzu, how did this happen to you?" She whispered to herself quietly. Tears formed in her eyes from the thoughts of being in the environment she was currently in. She was so sad, and so cold.

The winds became fierce for a moment and blew her scarf off her. She quickly retrieved it before it left her lap.

At the age of twelve her parents died in a horrible car crash. When she first heard about the incident it seemed like a bad dream or some bad cliché in a movie. But it wasn't. It was real. And it hurt her to know that. It hurt to lose everything she had, everything that supported her, everything that made her happy...Everything that she loved.

No matter what she could do, Anzu was forced to leave her old life behind. Her old life was now only memories.

She was sent to an orphanage, but it was beyond depressing and scary there. So, she ran away from there at the age of fourteen. It seemed like a good idea at the time to her but now she didn't know whether it was a good decision or not. She was still unsure to this day.

"Don't go to sleep..." Anzu mumbled to herself as she opened her eyes that seemed to keep closing without her saying. She was very tired.

Before her eyes, she saw a young man approaching her direction. He was tall, skinny and had the best blonde hair the brunette had ever seen. His hair was better looking than hers. But then again, she did live outside so she wasn't able to clean herself in a proper manner.

"What is that?" She gazed at what the young man was holding. Fumes were coming out of it, it looked like hot fumes.

It was food.

"Food..." The homeless female teenager continued to look at it as she licked her lips. The thought of something warm touching her tickled her a bit.

As the blonde man walked closer by each step, he took a bit out of his hot delicious rice ball. When he wasn't chewing on his food, he was humming a song that looked like was a tune to a song he enjoyed.

"What a lucky man..." She buried her face into her arms. It was the only way to keep her mind off food, and to try to be a bit warmer. The cold weather was going to get her seriously sick. But what could she do? She was just a homeless girl looking for a warm place to sleep and a bit of food.

Anzu was afraid to look up. She did not want to face the blonde man. Letting someone see her in her current state made her feel ashamed to be who she was.

"You hungry?" A unknown voice asked.

"Huh? What?!" Anzu's head jumped up. The sight of the blonde young man she saw just moments ago was kneeling down in front of her holding out his food to her. It scared her.

"I...I...." She began, unable to form words.

"What? Did you get into a fight with you parents or something so you came out her?" The young man asked as he brought his food closer to Anzu.

"I...I don't have...Parents...I live here..." She looked at her feet, not wanting to show the stranger that she was holding back her tears.

"Oh...So you are homeless..." He trailed off. He was feeling like an ass for bringing up her parents.

"You can go now, I don't need to waste your time anymore." She forced a smile. However, the young man saw through it. Anyone could tell it was a fake smile.

"Have my food." He handed Anzu his rice ball.

"But...I couldn't..." Anzu began.

"No, you need it more than I do." He smiled at her as he sat down next to her, leaning against the same wall Anzu was.

"Thank you..." The brunette quietly thanked him.

"Anytime. I can't let a pretty girl starve, hehe." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not pretty." Anzu blushed. "I bet I look horrible...My hair is messed up, I have dirt in my nails...I'm a mess..."

"Eh, I can still see your beauty." He shrugged then started to speak again, "So...What's your name?"

"My name is Anzu...What's yours?" She asked in return then took a bite out of the rice ball she was given.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, but call me Jounouchi." He smirked.

"Alright..." Anzu blushed as she continued to eat.

"You look like you are about my age, how old are you?" Trying to not have an awkward moment, Jounouchi tried to start a conversation.

"Um, let's see....If I have been keeping track of the months correctly, I'm 16." She replied.

"I am too." He looked into her blue eyes. The blue eyes that was once full of energy years ago were now just emotionless looking with no life. Just dead.

Anzu finished the rice ball then licked her lips. She was still hungry but unfortunately she had no more food to eat.

"Well.." Jounouchi started, trying to think of something to say.

"...I thought I had it bad with this old crummy jacket, but it looks like you have a worse jacket than I do." He said in a joking manner.

"I guess..." Was all Anzu said. Sure this Jounouchi guy to Anzu seemed kinda stupid, the kind of guy that talked before he thought, but he looked pretty cute to her. She enjoyed his company.

Jounouchi just sat there for a moment. It looked like he was thinking over something very serious.

"If you have no where to go..." The new friend of Anzu stood up then looked at her. "...Then come with me." He held out his hand to her.

"With you...?" She stared at him with confusion.

"I can't leave you out here. I can't and I don't want to. You can come to my house. It may not be the best home, but it sure beats this shitty place." He flashed a warm smile at his new friend.

"What will your parents say?" Anzu asked. She knew this offer was too good to be true.

"Eh, I live with my drunken bastard father, he won't give a damn as long as he isn't bothered. And even if he does, he'll have to mess with me to get to you." He pulled Anzu up off the floor.

"Jounouchi..." Was all Anzu could say. She was overcome with happiness. Tears fell down her cheeks, but Jounouchi didn't see that she was crying since her head was looking down on the floor. Jounouchi made a weird facial expression because he was confused. He didn't know what to do next. He then decided to just hug Anzu.

_When I feel your warm touch I just want to fall asleep in your arms forever Jounouchi..._

The End

I got this idea for a story the other day so I just had to write it. I'm on a role writing one-shots, aren't I? Please review and tell me how it was.

R&r!!


End file.
